shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Just Another Tale Chapter 1
“Dio!” The name rang out over the horizon just as the sun was rising. The light, in all of its brilliance shinned down upon the world dispelling the darkness and bringing the deeds of men to light. In a room as bleak as the color grey sat two young men. One of them was pinned against the wall with a sword to his throat and the other was laying on the baron floor curled up into a ball covered from head to toe in armor. Holding the knife to the first man’s neck was a young woman with pointy ears and fearsome eyes. Her hair ran down from the top of her head to the bottom of her knees. She was wearing nothing more than a pair of spotted boxes that were clearly too big for her and a knife strap wrapped around her right leg. “Wait, wait Axe”, spoke the Youngman as he stretched his hand out trying to calm the maiden down. As he moved his hand forward the maiden pressed the blade to his neck. The sharp knife drew blood as it edged ever closer to the young man’s jugular. “Turn me back now Dio”, spoke the maiden. Her sparkling blue eyes held the fire of anger and an image that would make the sturdiest of men melt in lust. “Ok ok”, spoke Dio. Fear filled his eyes as he raised his hands in the air. “However you are going to have to remove the knife from my neck first”, spoke the young man looking down at the maiden. A blush crossed his face as his eyes began to wonder. However the rush of blood was soon quelled as a swift knee found itself in the place most men consider to be home. “Disgusting”, spoke the maiden as Dio fell to the ground rolling in pain. A high pitch squeal escaped his mouth as his hands swiftly moved to his crotch. “You prick”, he spoke in a high pitch tone as he rolled around on the floor. “I am a prick”, shouted the Axe. Her voice combined with the screaming and yelling had awaken the man in the corner. The knight in dusty armor stured and began to return from dream land. “What is going on”, he spoke as he attempted to whip his eyes only to end up poking them with the tip of his armor. “Ahh my eyes”, he spoke as he performed his early morning ritual. Meanwhile the dynamic duo continued their little dance. Dio rolling around on the floor and Axe staring down from above with vengeful glee. “Who turns their best friend into a woman”, shouted Axe. Her face as a flush read and her eyes were practically aflame. He looked down upon Dio delivering every curse known to man and elf in his mind. “Whoa, whoa, whoa, what is with all the noise”, spoke the armored man in the corner. With his eyes no longer throbbing from being poked by steel and the early morning light shining into the bleak cavern that they call a home the armored man was now fully awoke. “Shut up Madamar I don’t have time to explain”, shouted Axe as she reached down and grabbed Dio. With a quick jerk she removed Dio from the ground and put him back on his feet.” “Madamar”, spoke the armored knight in confusion. His eyes opened wide as he soaked in the view. From behind his helm and the dark pigment of his skin blood began to rush to his cheeks as he soon realized that there was practically necked female standing before him. “Dio”, he spoke as he looked at his injured roommate. “You should really take care of your relations somewhere else. There is only one room here.” Axes face turned bright as a tomato while Dio’s turned white as a ghost. Axe’s anger and tension was so great that you could cut it with a butter knife. Dio feared for his life and for his boys as he saw the topless maiden clench the knife. “Wait not me”, shouted Dio in horror as he imaged what he thought was going to happen next. To his great relief and Madamar great horror Axe tossed the knife through the air aiming directly for Madamar’s eye slot. The armored warrior lowered his head as fast as he could. The knife just barely missed Madamar’s eye slot and instead slammed into the steel helm. The knife reflected of the helmet and lodged itself into the nearby wall. “The hell”, shouted Madamar confused and angered. “I am Axe”, shouted the maiden as she pointed to her crimson face. The anger and emotion in her voice caused Madamar to pause as he knew the emotions very well. “Axe”, he spoke in confusion as he stared at the topless maiden. His eyes, unlike Dio’s, looked past her body and pierced into the soul underneath. “No way”, he spoke and then his eyes turned to Dio. “Dio you did not”, he spoke. “Hey, hey, hey”, shouted Dio trying to take control of the situation before it turned into a lynching! “It was by accident! Accident”, he shouted! “I was having a good dream and I accidently touched you and turned you into a chick”, spoke Dio as his eyes focused into Axe’s. He made sure to keep them there. He did not want another blow from Axe’s knee. Dio’s words and his fearful expression got through to Axe. The new transformed maiden let the foolish Dio go allowing his body to fall onto the harden concrete. “Whatever, hurry up and turn me back”, spoke Axe as she crossed her arms around her chest. She closed her eyes in preparation for Dio to use his power and waited for the affect to take place. All along sweat began to pour down Dio’s head. The young man did not have the heart to tell Axe. “Axe open your eyes”, spoke Madamar walking over from the corner of the room. His words caught the maiden by surprise as he wrapped a blanket around her and pushed Dio behind him. “I don’t have time for this”, spoke Axe. “Dio hurry up and turn me back”, she shouted. “About that”, spoke Dio. His words caused a vain to appear on Axe’s head. “Dio can’t turn you back”, spoke Madamar. “Dio’s power is only capable of turning people into women. Not turning them back after he has turned him. Your gender switch is permanent”, spoke Madamar. “P…Par… Permanent”, shouted Axe as her eyes lit up in flames. He she stretched out her arms in an attempt to take hold o Dio, but Madamar’s quick reaction moved him from her grip. “Dio”, she shouted as she attempted to fight forward, but Madamar had grabbed her by the waist and was using his much larger body as a barrio. “Sorry about that Axe”, spoke Dio as he moved toward the door. He kept his eyes on the maiden the entire time as he rushed backwards. “Dio you lying piece of monkey…” “Enough”, shouted Madamar as he lowered his body and picked the light weight Axe into the air. In one swift motion Madamar rose her into the air and slammed her into the concrete floor. He made sure she did not land on her head, but the blow sent a shockwave of pain ringing through her body. “Crap”, she spoke as she moved her hand toward her back. It was not the first time Madamar has slammed Axe onto the concert floor, but this time it really hurt. His change in physiology had weaken his tolerance to pain. Axe lay on the ground riving in pain as Madamar took the floor. “Axe calm the hell down”, spoke Madamar. “I understand that Dio has slighted you, but it is not enough to try and kill him for it.” “Yeah listen to Madamar”, spoke Dio chiming in to try and push his own agenda. “No”, shouted Madamar as he turned his attention to Dio! His eyes were not visible from behind his visor, but his body language said it all. “Dio shut up! You have caused enough trouble!” With a quick shout Madamar had deflected Dio’s ego and sent the boy trembling in a nearby corner. Madamar then turned his attention back to Axe. “Axe I know how to fix this so calm down.” “You do”, spoke Axe finally pulling herself off the ground. Her right hand was still placed around her lower back trying to cope with the pain, but at the moment she had suppressed it enough to listen to Madamar. “Wait what”, spoke Dio with surprise as well. He had no idea that there was a way to revere his power. “Is it possible to reverse the power of a devil”, spoke Dio with doubt in his voice. “You better hope there is”, shouted Axe as she pointed her finger at Dio! The motion made Dio cling to the corner, but a stern glare from Madamar drove Axe back into her pace. “Yes there is a possibility”, spoke Madamar as he handed Axe one of her now oversized shirts. “However you are going to need to get dressed and we need to prepare for a trip.” “What, a trip”, spoke Dio with surprise. As he spoke Madamar walked over to him and grabbed him by his collar. “Yes we are going on a trip and you are going to have to come with me”, spoke Madamar. “We have to let the lady change”. Axe’s face flushed red once more. “I am not a lady”, she shouted. “You are now”, spoke Madamar as he dragged Dio out the room. Silence befell Axe as the door closed behind Madamar. Category:Just Another Tale Category:Story Category:LordNoodleXIV Main